Kitsune no Miko
by Phoenix Miko
Summary: Kagome and Sango are dead. Koenma has major issues. Kurama and Hiei are bored. What will occur when paths are crossed and old foes are awakened? Kag/Kur San/Hiei.
1. Death Can't Be This Weird

Kitsune No Miko

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Chapter 1

Kagome and Sango died.

They watched as Inuyasha went to Kikyo, who now has the other half of the soul she and Kagome once shared. But that's the question which confused the two half-souls floating about.

"Why do BOTH of them have half a soul?

The Shikon no Tama was whole once again and now followed Kagome's wandering soul. It refused Kikyo immediately. Everyone seemed to have moved on without them. Everyone-- except for a certain kit. Shippo cried beside his surrogate mother's corpse for days. Miroku, however, had had enough and dragged Shippo away. He too mourned for Sango but found a girl to replace her quickly. Inuyasha just didn't reason the girls are dead is because they killed Naraku using every ounce of energy they had. They did it as a last resort to spare the lives of their companions who were severely injured. Their bodies were turned to ashes right after the final attack.

Kagura, Kanna and the rest of Naraku's minions fled. Kohaku was freed but he lived a life without his sister in Kaede's village.

"Kagome?" asked one of the floating souls.

"Hm?" came the reply of the other.

"Uhh…Never mind…" answered the one known as, Sango.

"Come on," probed the one they called Kagome.

"I'M SORRY!!!" blurted Sango apologetically.

Kagome was confused to say the least. 'Why is Sango apologizing, of all things?' she thought.

"…why are you so sorry?" she asked her friend curiously.

"Well… I got everything I ever really wanted; I fulfilled my mission in life, but you had everything taken from you." explained Sango.

"That's craz-"

"NOW, NOW GIRLS. WHY SO GLOOMY," came a loud bubbly voice from behind the two souls.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU?!"

They asked the blue- haired girl simultaneously. Both shouted their question at the same time but ignored it. The most important thing right now is: who this is; what this is; where she came from; why is she here?

They looked at the visitor; she is a she, for sure. But she was not exactly a ghost. Come on; are there any ghosts who wander in pink kimonos, riding an oar with blue hair?! Of course, not. That's completely unnatural. But then again, this IS the first time they died; maybe they had different rules in the Reikai. But still…

"As for your questions: I am Botan, your Grim reaper, if you will. I will be taking you to the Modern Reikai. To your true time. But to do that, I need you, Kagome-chan and the Jewel of Four Souls." said the rei guide.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean 'Modern Reikai'? And the 'True time' crap? AND 'me letting you use me and the Jewel?!" screeched an irritated Kagome. Damn, she was SO pissed. 'Who does this 'rei guide' think she is?'

"We are not going anywhere with you until you explain EVERYTHING, _Botan_." Sango was equally pissed at this intruder.

"Oh dear… you will be given accurate answers in the place where I'll take you. Please… it's not my place to blurt it out like I do with every thing else. THIS IS BUSINESS AND HIGHLY CONFIDENTIAL! So please trust me, girls." pleaded the rei guide. 'They're even worse than Yusuke.'

The girls thought and finally nodded their consent. Both were still eyeing Botan suspiciously. Botan went all giddy and suddenly 'swooped' the surprised souls on her oar and heading speedily towards the well. When they got there, Botan turned to Kagome and said,

"Kagome, we need to use the jewel to guide us through the well. But be warned, no one will ever be able to pass through the well, this will be the last time it will be used…" informed Botan.

"So, I won't see Shippo anymore?" Kagome was indeed a soul but her sadness was shown vividly and Sango could almost _touch_ the feeling. Botan suddenly felt sorry for the miko and was about to say 'I won't push you so you can be with your kit' but was stopped when Kagome stepped forward and chanted. The jewel glowed and went _inside _Kagome's soul waiting for its purpose in the future.

The well was surrounded by a calming aura. Botan looked at Kagome apologetically and Sango drooped her head as they walked towards the well's 'mouth'. Kagome stopped for a while murmuring a silent 'I will always love you, my dear Shippo' before joining the others. The trio jumped in and was enveloped by a blue light.

As they reached the other side, Botan turned back to cheerful mode and said,

"Okay, now I'm sure you have tons of questions but first let me take you to Spirit World and there we can decide what to- I mean explain some things."

"A-all r-right…" answered the girls reluctantly. Then without another word of warning, Botan 'swooped' them up for the second time of the day. And this time, they were off to the so-called Spirit World. Kagome and Sango looked at each other in confusion. Botan paid their expressions no heed and concentrated on controlling her oar.

'This is going to be long day…I sure hope they get the answers they're seeking.' Thought the rei guide wearily.


	2. Koenma And Explanations

Kitsune No Miko

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 2

Kagome and Sango were amazed, to say the least. They've never been to a place this elaborate and lively even if it was where dead people go. Ogres of every color and horn-type there is running here and there to make calls, file papers and make orders. Busy, busy, busy…

They saw a door that looked and felt different from the others. It had an ethereal look and an eerie feeling. Botan led them through it and they saw a bishonen. He seemed to be around they're age and he had a red cape. 'What was that for,' wondered the newcomers.

"Sir, these are the girls you assigned me to bring to you." Botan said as she bowed respectfully. Kagome and Sango were hesitant to do the same but did anyways.

"All right, Botan you may take your leave." dismissed the teen.

The rei guide nodded and left the trio alone. Koenma cleared his throat and immediately had their undivided attention.

"I'm sure you are very confused with situation at hand but first, my name is Koenma; son of King Enma."

"So… you're actually a prince of Reikai?" inquired Kagome.

"And… we're still dead, right?" Sango received an elbow to the side and saw Kagome glaring at her with the 'are-you-out-of-your-mind?' look.

"Yes, well, before we get on to more important matters, take a seat. This will be quite a bit of information."

The girls were wide-eyed to see two chairs suddenly appear for them. But seated themselves nonetheless. Then

waited for Koenma to take a seat, as well. Finally he began,

"First, let me explain Botan and her appearance. She is your rei guide, as she said. The reason for her appearance in Sengoku to retrieve you is because the Reikai of that era had no control over you, two. That's because both of you are from the Modern era. I had to lend some of my power to Botan for her passage to get there. But in order to get back here with both of you, she needed the Shikon no tama's assistance.

"Second, why you only have half of your souls. That's because you, Kagome were never fully the reincarnation of Kikyo. Your other half was really a demon- kitsune – to be exact; who was born a thousand years ago. Give or take a few centuries. Way before the Kakai Barrier.

"You, Sango, were never born in Sengoku. Your other half was with Midoriko. In the past, you were a fire apparition and the surrogate sister of Kagome. AND… you were never human until I separated you two seven centuries ago to …uh…'preserve' you. Now, do you have any questions regarding what I've said?" he asked, patiently waiting for them to digest this info. When,

"How come we don't remember ANY of this?" came Kagome's voice.

"And what do you mean by 'preserving' us?" seconded Sango.

"Well…I needed to erase your true memories and keep finding a time where I would put you. I sealed your other halves in special vaults. They are the halves that still contain you demonic characteristics. In order for me to replace your souls, I used Kikyo and Midoriko's souls to _temporarily_ cover the void left by the other halves. That's why you were taken by accident as Kikyo's incarnation and that's why Sango's fit to be a demon slayer. I also had to give you false memories because you wouldn't age normally."

"Ooookay… but what about he Jewel?" Kagome was really weirded out now.

"It was in the half I took from Kikyo." He explained wearily.

'This a VERY complex case compared to everything else I've been through so far. I hope it doesn't worsen.' Koenma was a ruler. He was born to have this job and he did it well. Uh… mostly? Anyway, he wasn't used to explaining people how things were done. He had ogres fit for that task.

Sure, they can handle little things like finding the next reincarnation of a person, but when things go complicated…well, let's say it's not a pretty sight. But everything that seemed to occur lately are cases like these; complex. Guess it was too much for the ogres' little brains to handle. So they were all passed to him and he still had to prioritize them.

'Kami, my head hurts just to think about it.' He inwardly groaned.

"KAMI! We endured heartaches for three years, suffered for the same three years just to die and face this unbelievable truth!" exclaimed Sango as she put her hand over her face.

"All that crap for everyone only to be bombarded by another kind of crap! Couldn't we at least have a day off or SOMETHING! Geez!" Kagome gritted through her clenched teeth. She put her thumb and middle finger on her forehead trying to soothe her head ache.

"Well if it makes you, girls feel any better, you did save countless of lives and souls from the hanyou's grasp. You took in a kit that would've been dead before he could feed himself. You did put the whole taijiya village to ret when you defeated Naraku." Koenma found another thing he's not good at: comforting people.

"Thanks for the attempt but… *sigh*" Sango was in no mood to talk right now.

"Yeah thanks but sorry…" Kagome shook her head a little. She didn't fare too well either.

"I know you still need to register everything I said but," the girls looked up at him, obviously pained to hear MORE info. They have had enough already as it is. Koenma saw this because he said the next words a little faster. Trying not to stumble on his own words.

"Before I forget; the Jewel 'chooses' its protector. When it was given to Kikyo, it had no choice at the time. Now, though, it chose _you_, Kagome. That's why it will never leave you side. Besides, it's still waiting for a pure wish so that it will embed itself in your body again. This time when you die 'again' it will perish with you…"

"How comforting…" Kagome replied with a sarcastic tone.

Then, the door opened again to reveal a small old woman in fighting clothes…

TBC…


	3. Meeting Kurama And Hiei

Kitsune No Miko

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3

"Koenma, we have a serious problem." came the old woman's voice. It was kinda raspy from the use. She stepped into the office and noticed two young girls seated in front of the teen's desk. She realized they ere souls once they stood and bowed to her respectfully. 'My, my…' thought the old psychic.

"Genkai, as you can see I'm in an important meeting. First, allow me to introduce Kagome and Sango," said the prince. Pointing at each of them.

"Oh, don't worry about us, please. We'll be right outside, Koenma," Kagome informed the teen. While heading towards the door.

"Yeah, we needed to cool our heads and get some fresh air, anyway. Just call us if you need us back, ja!" Sango followed her sisterly- friend out of the room and the door was shut behind them.

"My, my, Koenma, aren't those girls powerful?" mused Genkai.

"Indeed they are. I'm glad they're on our side, too." looking at Genkai he asked,

"What's the disaster for the day?" his tone was not laughing like usual, it was sighing. Genkai's keen eye saw this but pushed it aside.

**Outside…**

"Kagome, did you notice the lingering aura of power that woman once possessed?" inquired Sango as she leaned on the wall of an ogre's office. Staring blankly as the demon shouts and dials.

"Yeah, she was probably very powerful or important to know Koenma." guessed Kagome as she stood there, staring into space. The ogre they were staring at seemed a bit uncomfortable under their gaze because it shifted quite often under them. It had sickly yellow skin and three horns on his head. The eyes were beady black, like all the others.

Suddenly, waves of powerful, suppressed energies were coming in their direction. When the two looked at the sources of these waves, they saw a tall figure in some sort of pink uniform. He had marvelous red hair and emerald eyes that hold an ancient being within. The other was short and wore black garments. He had fiery red eyes and a bandage on his forehead that held a strong power with his pointy black hair.

They watched calmly as the demons approached them. The one in black glared at the taijiya and she glared back with equal ferocity. The other figure shook his head gracefully and looked at Kagome gently. Kagome ignored the two and looked at the lean figure before her.

"I'm Kagome and you are?" she inquired gently.

"My name is Kurama." He replied, startled that the girl had such power and courage to be able to face him as an ordinary acquaintance. Though, he hid the emotion quite well.

Kagome reached out her hand for him to shake. As he shook it Kagome said,

"Nice to meet you, then." All he could do was nod regally as she shot him a smile. Not the flirty one he always got from other females but a friendly one. He returned it and both let go. She turned to Sango and Hiei, who were still at it and sighed before doing the unexpected,

"Sango, be nice to those of your race. And you, fire apparition, _threaten her in __**any**__ way again and you __**will**__ have problems producing your own children…_" Kagome scolded Sango lightly at first but when she faced Hiei… Kurama couldn't help but chuckle. Sango burst out laughing her head off. Hiei replied with a furious tone,

"Wench, if you think you can intimidate me, don't waste MY time." He growled. Kagome giggled and added,

"As if you aren't already, anyway what's your name?" our Kagome threatened to castrate Hiei then giggle at his threats and finally, ask for his name like nothing happened. Kurama did it for him,

"He is Hiei." He was fighting a laugh down, too, and succeeded.

Then the door opened to reveal a leaving Genkai. Before she left, she said that the four of them are requested by Koenma. So they all entered and looked expectantly at him.

"You will receive your bodies with the rest of your souls which will be in about…now" as soon as he finished his sudden statement, Ayame appeared with two souls on either side of her. One was a soft green, 5-tailed kitsune with blue eyes and the other was an orange flame with pink eyes.

The auras that surrounded each creature brightened and the sprinted towards their other halves. As they made contact, a bright light engulfed the two half-souls. Blinding the ones outside of it in the process.

TBC…


	4. Other Halves

Kitsune No Miko

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Thank you to Nyuka and Fairyfox who reviewed and added me to their favorites! I'm flattered.

Chapter 4

Inside the light…(with Sango)

Sango was in a blank space of some sort. She looked around but only saw the flame looking at her with it's piercing eyes. They stared at each other for a while before it spoke in a native demon tongue,

"_SaNgO, It's BeEn YeArS SiNcE I LaSt SeT EyEs On YoU…_" it spoke gently. Sango was amazed that she could follow AND understand this foreign language. Nonetheless, she replied,

"What's happening, because I'm totally lost, right now?"

"_SaNgO, DeAr, I WiLl AsK QuEsTiOnS AnD YoU AnSwEr. As SiMpLe As ThAt_." Sango only nodded indicating that she understood; more or less. Also, indicating for the flame to continue its purpose. She did not trust her voice to speak her answer.

'What did I do to deserve a headache this intense?' she thought grudgingly.

"_Do YoU WaNt To LiVe; WhY AnD; WhAt WiLl YoU Do ThEn?_" it asked, testing its counterpart.

Sango was dumbfounded. 'What the hell kind of questions are those?!' Well, she didn't really ask for a second life, did she? This all happened and she didn't even have the chance to accept this! Oh, how she would kill for a normal death! Nevertheless, she thought… After what seemed like eternity, Sango finally gave an answer,

"If given the chance and for the right reasons, then 'yes' because I want to help those I can. And since I know Kagome, she will most likely do the same and I want to be there to help and guide her when needed…" Sango looked worn out, and in fact she was, but when she said those words; the thought of her beloved sister made her relaxed.

The flame spoke once more in an approving tone,

"_YoUr AnSwEr WaS FrOm WhAt YoU TrUlY FeLt At ThE TiMe AnD FoR ThAT I WiLl HoNoR It… By ReMeRgInG WiTh YoU OnCe AgAiN…_" Before Sang could register what the flame said they already merge…

Inside the light…(with Kagome)

"Where am I?" asked Kagome as she looked around. Like Sango, she was trapped in a blank space. The only people there were she and the kitsune with blue penetrating eyes that stared at her.

"_KaGoMe, HoW LoNg HaS It BeEn? A HuNdRed YeArS Or MoRe?_" it said teasingly. Kagome stared at the creature and like Sango; she was surprised to understand perfectly the words from the kitsune. And said out loud,

"All right, this is REALLY getting out of hand. Care to explain anything, to me?" Kagome hated being left out on some thing she was obviously caught up in. 'Why do people treat me like a CHILD when I'm NOT!' she thought exasperatedly.

"_I CaN SeE YoU HaVe MaTuReD GrEaTlY, DeAr._"

"Hold on! Will you PLEASE tell me: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" yelled a frustrated miko.

"_AlL RiGhT, I'm SiMpLy GoInG To AsK QuEsTiOnS AnD YoUr OnLy GoInG To AnSwEr, 'KaY?_"

Kagome nodded. Deciding her voice was not trustworthy at the moment.

"_Do YoU WaNt To ReAcQuIrE LiFe; YoUr ReAsOn BeHiNd It AnD; WhAt WiLl YoU Do WiTh It?_" The kitsune recited the questions as if it were a teacher that was testing a student.

Kagome thought deeply then an idea struck her,

"I believe you know, very well, what my answers to those questions are. Therefore, I will leave it unanswered. If you are truly part of me, then even if we are separated, you should know me well." This time it was Kagome who teased her counterpart.

It was startled, not expecting that answer. Then it giggled, saying,

"_My, YoU TrUlY ArE A ViXeN, DeAr. If YoU'rE StIlL ThE WoMaN I KnOw ThEn YoUr AnSwEr WiLl Be SoMe ThInG LiKe ThIs: YeS, In OrDeR To HeLp PeOpLe AgAiN. It'S An AnSwEr To AlL My QuEsTiOnS. AnD SiNcE I CaN't TeLl A Lie, FoR I'lL Be DaMnEd FoR EtErNiTy, Y- OuR AnSwEr Is QuAlIfIeD. ThErEfOrE We ShAlL ReMeRgE AnD ReCeIvE LiFe AgAiN…_"

Kagome had no time to neither accept nor reject the offer for it was done before she could finish her breath…

**Outside…**

The light faded and two figures were standing there in all their glory. Koenma was in awe of the untamed power shooting out from these females. Hell, his pacifier would've fallen out of his mouth if not for his pride. Kurama's eyes widened as he sensed an energy that rivaled his. He did nothing excessive like fall over or gape; after all, he WAS a gentleman. Hiei, too, was amazed but showed nothing out of his character, either.

One of the figures had bright pink eyes that reflected her ferocity. Her dark brown hair was in a LOW ponytail similar to the one she wore when she wasn't fighting demons. Sango had a head gear that was golden in color and in the center a pink crystal lay.

Her outfit was composed of thin, black hakamas that hugged her legs. A red hakamashita for the top that had sleeves reaching her wrists. There was also a long, gold cloth in the middle of her legs that reached her calves, back and front, with red edging. Complete with an obi, colored in black.

The other figure had a pair of black pointy ears on her head. Two deep blue orbs that resembled the ocean for eyes. Her hair, which was midnight black and reached her waist, was half-tied with a silver headgear and in its center was an emerald gem.

Kagome's tail was as black as her hair and it had a silver tip. Her claws were long and deadly. Her clothing was composed of ocean blue hakamas that hugged her legs. And a calm green hakamashita that also reached her wrists. Her costume was completed with a silver cloth in the middle of her legs that also reached her calves, front and back, and a black tie around her waist. Nothing too eccentric.

"D-do we look that odd?" asked Sango anxiously.

"Hn. Don't you always…" taunted Hiei with a smirk.

"You little bastard!" seethed Sango as she prepared to kill the arrogant fire apparition.

"Sango, calm down." Kagome sweat dropped as she watched her sister bicker with Hiei.

Koenma cleared his throat to gain…half of his audience's attention; mainly Kurama and Kagome. He, too, sweat dropped. 'Kami, aren't we aggressive today?' he thought wryly.

After convincing the two demons that they can try to assassinate the other later, everyone turned to Koenma, waiting for his next move…

TBC…


	5. New And Old Enemies

Kitsune No Miko

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 5

After every one calmed down, with an important air around him, Koenma began,

"You will receive your respective weapons after I have explained everything to you. The reason why I requested to see you, all, is because I have a mission for you all; a demon has become a major threat to Ningenkai ever since you, two, died. He is known to be VERY powerful in the past but he's more of a threat now then he was five centuries ago. My point is, I want you four to exterminate this creature."

"I'm sorry but my time service was paid approximately three years ago. I must return home." Declined Kurama, turning around and headed for the door.

"Find another servant, Koenma. I am nobody's…" Hiei, too walked away until the prince called out,

"Wait! If you go even those closest to you will perish. Protected or not. They stopped in their tracks; Kurama looked at the prince before sighing and nodded his consent. Hiei just said,

"I care for no one…" before walking off again.

"No, you're just a coward." Taunted Sango as she smirked knowing she hit a nerve. The next thing they knew Sango was pinned to the wall by Hiei.

"Wench!"

"I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve?" she teased, not a bit fazed.

Hiei growled but stopped when he felt an electrifying pain to his side. He jumped away to see Kagome's hand enveloped in a pink aura.

"Try killing her again and you die, demon." Growled an angry female kitsune.

"Hn," was his brilliant reply.

Koenma took it as a sign of Hiei's agreement and continued,

"There's more…" he announced recovering his cool demeanor.

"Why do I get the feeling I won't like this." Spoke an irritated Kagome.

"You won't. This menace was once a half-breed. He is reported to be gathering minions and accomplices all over Japan. If he succeeds in his plans, Ningenkai will cease to exist completely. If that happens the balance between the three Realms will be tipped and cause extreme chaos to every being." They could see Koenma was a little sweaty. This demon is a menace and is purely evil. Every one could sense that.

"What kind of a demon could be as powerful as to control hundreds of other beings AND wreak havoc to three different realms?" inquired Sango. Worry was evident in her voice.

"The demons name is… Naraku." Two gasps were heard throughout the room. Kagome stomped forward ready to punch someone to hell.

"You LIE! He's DEAD. We were there when he died. He took us with him. He can't be alive!!!" Kagome was so frustrated.

"Actually, he's alive and well." Reassured Koenma, afraid of what Kagome might do. But more afraid of total destruction.

"He… used the… 'Resurrection Curse'…"murmured Sango unbelievingly.

"What is it?" asked Hiei sharply.

"The 'Resurrection Curse' is when a demon is brought back to life ten times more powerful than he was. It's a curse because every minute of their life, they experience excruciating pain. The kind that destroys you from the inside. The only way to prevent it is by eating the heart of a miko; using the spiritual abilities to ward off the pain. Temporarily, of course. But there are no mikos in this era except for you, Kagome, and your body was turned to ashes while you died." Explained Koenma. Again.

"Then it can only mean…"

"Kikyo." Sango stated the first half and Kagome finished. Both were reminded of their terrible past with Kikyo ever since Inuyasha forced the group to accept her.

"Indeed. As a miko she was guaranteed with long life but some one must've murdered her then took her heart to Naraku. That's when he ate it. He must also have a right-hand man that avoided our resources."

"That's appetizing." Remarked Kagome in a sarcastic voice. Kurama nodded his head in agreement, with a discreet smirk on his perfect features.

"Yes, well, the reason I can't give this to Yusuke and Kuwabara is because they are busy and they can't handle this much. But if you need their assistance, then I will inform them." revealed the prince.

"And before I forget, your weapons will arrive shortly…"informed Koenma.

TBC…


	6. Kuro' And 'Yami'

Kitsune No Miko

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Notes:

1. Kagome is 1,000 year old vixen [give or take a few years, same age as Youko if not a little younger] Sango is as old as Hiei [even IF she is older than kagome in the anime and manga].

2. The reason why Naraku was not taken care of before was because…of a secret that I can not reveal until later chapters. Thank you to Nyuka for pointing that out. As for Kikyo, I already mentioned that in my 1st chapter; she received her soul from Kagome again.

Now on with the story!!!

Chapter 6

No longer than 5 seconds, Botan appeared again with two ancient bracelets in each hand. One was Amaranth pink in color with a red flame embedded on it. The other was Azure in color with a face of a sleeping kitsune in Jade. They seemed quite ordinary at first glance but not to the trained eye. These objects 'floated' to their masters, as they made contact, a loud pulsing sound filled the whole room but was gone after a few beats…

"That's it?" asked the vixen as she looked at her right wrist.

"I don't feel any different." observed Sango with slight disappointment.

"That's impossible! Your memories should've returned as soon as you put them on!" exclaimed Koenma.

"Oh dear, I should've told you earlier but I thought it won't matter but…there was a slight difference when I entered the vaults today; the seal you put on the bracelets were weakened somehow, only slightly, though…" confessed a thoughtful Botan.

"WHAT? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"W-well, i-it w-w-was only a-a t-tiny change s-so I-I w-wasn't w-worried." stammered the rei guide.

"Does this mean someone broke in the vaults, sir?!" spoke George Saotome for the first time.

"YES, YOU BIG, BLUE BUFOON!!!"

(Why did I do to deserve THIS job?)

"Koenma…does this mean someone was stealthy enough to get past Reikai's top security surveillance?" asked Kurama calmly.

"No… it means a demon was able to steal ALL their memories WITHOUT actually being here…"murmured the proud prince.

"It's impossible to steal something without anyone to do the job." stated Hiei so surely.

"The culprits might not necessarily be youkai." said Sango, glaring at Hiei's single-mindedness.

"I agree with Sango; this is no ordinary break-in." supported the vixen.

"Youkai will not be so daring as to test Reikai's ability to protect one of _King Enma's_ vaults. It's someone other than Naraku, though. Someone…like- AHH!"

Kagome was cut off by an excruciating pain that shot out so suddenly throughout her body. Everyone panicked: _especially_ Sango; _except_ Hiei. Kurama recovered and helped the vixen to stand and asked Koenma where the nearest bed was.

"I-it's d-down the h-hall."

Without another word, he left the room assisting a barely walking female at his side and headed down the hall like a bolt of lightning (A/N: Ironic, ne?). Leaving the rest to follow or not. Sango wanted to rush after them when Koenma stopped her.

"Your sister will be fine. I already sent 3 ogres to attend to them." The prince heaved a sigh. Hiei grunted. Just before Sango could protest, Koenma spoke,

"You need to stay and hear me out. I'm sending you to Meio Academy for reasons I cannot tell. This might not be a good time to say this but…Kagome's family moved to another country with no hope of returning here again. Kagome didn't once visit in 2 years so they thought she died. Both of you will be staying with Genkai, though." declared the prince.

"You're right, Koenma - this ISN'T a good time!" snapped a frustrated female.

"It's useless to be angered now. Your anger won't help your sister's health." stated the fire apparition stoically as he grew irritated of her constant fuming.

"Yeah! Like your lectures do." Sango scowled at Hiei.

"Hn."

**30 minutes later…**

Kurama came through the door and walked towards Koenma. His cool façade did not betray the sudden anger he now felt.

"Koenma, Kagome keeps murmuring about certain demons, from; her past, I believe. The only names I could clearly hear were: 'Kuro…' and 'Yami…' Put together those names mean 'Darkness'. It sounds familiar but my memory is still quite vague…" informed Kurama.

"Interesting…I'll have an ogre do a research on these mysterious characters." Turning to George he gave the order and dismissed him. Hiei seemed to have heard these names, too. Sango, however, didn't pay attention to this and looked at the red-haired teenager.

"How is Kagome?" she asked worriedly.

"She has acquired a faint fever. She should be well by dawn." reassured the fox giving Sango a small smile. The female fire demon nodded in understanding and in turn gave Kurama the information Koenma 'burdened' them with.

Kurama's anger intensified at the news.

*So, fox? Still think protecting ningens will change them?*

~Hiei, I'm not in the mood for your teasing.~

*Hn.*

Kurama could almost see the smirk on Hiei's amused face. He sighed and walked back to Kagome's 'room' and remained with her most of the time. Deep in thought…

Sango would visit but wasn't allowed to stay long which she completely believes to be unfair. This went on until the coming of dawn…

TBC…


	7. False Facade And Pain

Kitsune No Miko

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

*…* - Hiei (telepathic communication)

~…~ - Kurama's (telepathic communication)

Chapter 7

Kagome woke up with a slight head ache but ignored it. She had bigger things to worry about like: who the hell were Kuro and Yami? She was alone right now, she realized. Looking out the window, she saw nothing but darkness…

(Kagome's P.O.V.)

_**Flash black…**_

_Right after I fainted, I found myself witnessing a burning village and people were running through me. There was a group of bandits chasing the women and one, I saw, was brutally slaughtered. I gasped willed myself to look away and when I did the scenario changed…_

_I was now tied up with another female; I presumed to be Sango. We were young, then, and not to mention, frightened. It was midnight and we seemed to have been captured by the men. One figure stepped out of his tent. Obviously, he was drunk judging from his shameless swaying around the place. His face was shadowed like the rest of the people I encountered. Then the man smirked at us…_

"_You and your friend are going to make me my buddies richer than any lord, he he he…" his hand curled around my chin. I removed my skin from the contact and before he could register it, I bit him. Hard. My bite was so hard it drew blood. Then he smacked me…_

_It stung, but not enough to make me cry. I knew it pissed him off because he was ready to punch me now. Thankfully, one of his men caught his fist and scolded him not to ruin the 'merchandise'._

_Then I was suddenly in a torture room. Looks like those bandits sold us to slavery or more appropriately Hell. Demon females were raped in the middle of the room and male demons were castrated, spiked, burned then eaten by men. So this half of the infamous tap: 'Chapter Black'. (I know because I accidentally saw an ogre's records on the spirit detective's cases.)_

_However, the men holding us were not stopping until they led us to a door at the other end of the room. It looked old fashioned but they seemed to respect it a great deal. When they opened the door…_

_**End of Flashback…**_

I woke…

(Author's P.O.V.)

The door of Kagome's room opened to reveal the red-haired teenager who was carrying a tray of food to her room. He smiled at her and said,

"Everyone has eaten and are already preparing for our journey. We will depart after you have eaten and readied yourself. "

Kagome could only nod as Kurama placed the tray on the side table and took a seat beside her bed side. While Kagome was eating she asked,

"So, what happened while I was asleep?'

"Koenma informed me and the others the reason that is the cause of your pain."

"And that is…?"

"That is because of the culprit's seal on your stolen memories. It stole them then placed a seal to prevent you from remembering some facts that may give us an advantage in this. Also, to prevent us from knowing their weaknesses."

"Great…" muttered a sarcastic Kagome. She just suddenly lost her appetite. And flopped on her bed unceremoniously. Sputtering colorful curses.

"Is there anymore nonsense that 'pacifier-breath' mentioned that I should hear about?" growled Kagome as she faced the ceiling. Hearing her companion chuckle, she looked at him skeptically.

"Well, he moved you to my school for better observation,"

"Let me guess: YOU'RE the one who'll be handling that."

"Yes. And, I doubt you will want to hear the rest…"

"Try me…" Kurama sighed and turned serious. He was actually feeling sorry for these girls. Hiei, too, surprisingly.

"…Your family… moved to America…and so you and your sister will be living with Master Genkai…" he hesitated to say this. After all, delivering bed news was never his style unless they were his enemies.

"…I see, well, thank you… I'd better get myself ready …" She stood up and looked at Kurama.

"I'll meet you guys in ten minutes." Her demeanor changed quite quickly but he let it pass and went out of the room. But not before tossing her a concealment charm to hide her demonic features from human eyes. (Sango received one as well.)

Sighing she let herself cry as she chanted on the charm.

**Outside…**

"So, how's she now?" asked Sango.

"Do you have to ask every 5 minutes?" Hiei's irritation for this woman continues to intensify by the mere minute.

"Shut up, you heartless bastard!" Sango snapped at him and looked at Kurama.

"She seemed to take the news quite well. Though I'm sure she is fine." Spoke the fox.

"She's hiding again…" the boys turned their gaze to her. Feeling the need to explain, Sango told them about their journeys with Inuyasha; how he'd sneak off in the middle of the night to find Kikyo thinking no one was awake. At first, Kagome cried every time but as their journey neared its end she would always put on a false façade. She even went out of her way to invite Kikyo to join them…

Kurama's hands clenched tightly at his sides and if not for his control, he would've growled without being aware of it.

**10 minutes later…**

Kagome went out of the room in a human guise. Seeing every one was ready she joined them. The trip to Ningenkai was silent except for the giggling of the girls.

As they arrived in Tokyo, they were blocked by a gang of men. The 'leader' of these creeps stepped forward and said as he looked the girls over,

"Hey, boys! Looks like we've hit the jackpot!" Cheers were heard behind him. Hiei was drawing his katana from its sheath but Kurama stopped him.

"Why are you stopping me, fox?" Kurama motioned for Hiei to look at the girls. As he did, he saw their glares. Glares that could rival Yusuke's. Glares that promised death. When he looked at the intruding men's reactions, he could've laughed but instead he settled for a smirk.

The men were frozen in their gaze that all they had to do was walk around them and continue towards Genkai's place. Those men scampered back to their own turf, not bothering anybody.

As they reached the old psychic's home Hiei decided to take his leave. Genkai was waiting for them at her doorstep. Kurama left when Genkai showed the girls their room, saying something about not wanting to disappoint his mother by skipping another family dinner.

The trio ate and said their 'good nights' before drowning themselves in their own musings…

TBC…


	8. School and Morons

Kitsune no Miko

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 8

It's been two days since they first came to live with Genkai. In those days they shopped for school supplies and uniforms. Both were irritated by the uniforms they had to wear. After a long period of complaints they decided to just head home and rest up.

The next day wasn't very interesting either. At first, anyway. Kurama was waiting for them down Genkai's steps and all three went to Meio Academy. As they neared they the Campus, though, the guys were whistling and the girls were scowling. However, the trio did nothing but ignore the lot of them.

Heading towards the Principal's office, they were seen by the secretary.

"Good morning, what can I help you with, dears?" she asked with a smile.

"Good morning. We're here for the list of requirements that we'll need for this school." Replied Kagome politely.

"Ah, you must be the new students we were expecting." The girls nodded kindly as she shuffled through her files. Finally finding what she was looking for, the secretary handed the girls each a folder. Opening them they found their passes, schedules, the works…

"Ne, Shuichi-kun, kindly escort these two to your classroom," requested the secretary. He nodded and led the girls out of the room.

"'Shuichi?'" inquired Kagome with an incredulous look.

"My human name. No one calls me 'Kurama' in this life." He explained. They only nodded and headed to their respectful class. Kurama seated himself while they waited to be called out by Ms. Sakaki [A/N: I don't own the surname 'Sakaki']. The homeroom teacher began her class by introducing their newest students.

"Class, I'd like you to meet Kagome and Sango Higurashi. They're new here so please treat them nicely." Kagome Sango stood and bowed to the class.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you."

"I'm Sango, her sister. Nice to meet you, as well."

Their introduction was followed by murmurs and 'hooting'. The teacher cleared her throat and instructed them take the two vacant seats at Shuichi's right. They did as they were told and walked to the back of the room. The subject was History so the three of them didn't listen at all. This went on until the lunch bell rang and they were dimissed…

**In a secluded area within school…**

"Tell us again _why _we need to hide?" asked Kagome as she looked at her surroundings. It was a small clearing that was just the right size to fit the three of them. Around it was greenery except for a tiny path in and out of it.

"Ever since my first day in Meio Academy, girls would bombard me with love letters. They expanded their group and formed a fan club quickly. I could never eat my lunch in peace again until I found this spot." Reasoned Kurama as he stopped eating.

"And that is not my only reason; Yusuke and Kuwabara have been contacted by Koenma these past few days. They want to meet the both of you after school on the rooftop."

"Well, we really don't have any plans, do we Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Nothing that's important really so yeah, we'll meet them." Agreed Kagome. 'Meeting the previous Spirit detective would be very amusing indeed.'

After that talked they about random things, nobody mentioned the Naraku case. It still frustrating to think about. This went on until the bell rang again, signaling every one to head for their next class. For the three of them it was Phys. Ed…

"Ne, Shuichi do you do anything extravagant in this subject?" inquired Kagome, remembering to use 'Shuichi' instead of 'Kurama'.

"Nothing that would attract too much attention…"

"Well, don't look, now but I think your fan club's attention is considered 'too much', right?" Sango pointed at the bleachers. Most of them were occupied by girls who were cheering and screaming his name.

Kurama sweat dropped at that. After all, today's exercise will only be a race between boys and girls. 'Fifty laps around the court' was what the coach said. Obviously, he disliked slow people.

Kurama never joined in these kinds of competitions within school but this was required so he had absolutely no choice. The whistle was blown, beginning the race. He slowed himself down to make it fair for the others but they were still left behind. The only ones who matched his speed were Kagome and Sango. Both were not even breaking a sweat.

The three of them were victorious. You can tell that they were winning even if you're a ningen with an eighth of your brain…

Anyway, school ended and as promised, Yusuke and Kuwabara were waiting for them on the rooftop. Yusuke was his normal greasy-haired self, crouching leisurely; and Kuwabara is ugly as ever. As the trio walked through the door, Yusuke stood up and 'studied' them.

That's when he suddenly burst out laughing. Kuwabara was trying to hold his laughter.

The fact that these girls were once powerful, and then seeing them in person only to find out that they don't even have an unusual aura coming from them.

"And what is so funny, _boys_?" Sango was pissed. 'How dare these insolent morons laugh at us.' Sure these girls don't remember a thing from the past but still… should they really be laughed at?

"Y-you!? HA HA! You're the ones whose g-going t-to take on N-Naraku?! HA HA HA!!!"

Kagome wordlessly walked towards the delinquent and swiftly wrapped her small hand around his neck. Then _lifted_ his body from the ground. Squeezing his neck a little to frighten the lad. Her other hand was inside her uniform's outer pocket.

"You were saying, _kid_?" she smirked evilly. Completely different from before. Kuwabara was gaping at the strength she has. She didn't even have to use _ANY _special ability to lift the spirit detective who was probably twice her own body weight. Hell, she even caught _him _off guard. Kurama and the delinquent were thinking in the same lines as they stared at the unusual woman. Sango was smirking, as though her sister was lifting a trophy.

[ A/N: That's called, 'girl-power'. He, he,he]

**Somewhere…**

Two figures were lurking in the darkness. Watching their every move…

"This will be most interesting…" mused one of them.

"Let's see if they can handle some of their old friends…" chuckled the other, as they disappeared back into the shadows…

TBC…


	9. Naraku's Move and Challenge

Kitsune No Miko

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 9

"L-let go!" Yusuke was struggling against Kagome's hold to no avail. Kagome dropped him to the ground and kneeled down to his level,

"Sorry if I hurt you, but you _were _being quite rude to us, boy" Kagome's face was sincere and she was really sorry.

"I advise you not to call us weak in ANY manner, boys, because you really will be killed next time." declared Sango as she pointed at the coughing Yusuke and the sputtering Kuwabara.

"H-HAI!!!" both shouted.

"My, my, aren't we cooperative?" Kurama chuckled at their situation. Yusuke and Kuwabara, the fearless spirit detective and the 'man', are afraid of two "harmless" girls – HILARIOUS. Everyone, other than Yusuke and Kuwabara, laughed at the thought _and_ Kurama's comment. The boys grunted and cursed.

Then the girls stopped abruptly and scanned the rooftop carefully as two new auras appeared. Kurama asked,

"What is it?" He was quite aware that something was there but he couldn't trace it. Hiei appeared. He was looking exhausted as if he fought with powerful demons. Then he was CHASED by them mercilessly all the way here.

"Hiei what's wrong with _you_? You look like you've run a marathon." commented Yusuke. Kuwabara snickered and said,

"Yeah, only it's thirty times longer than the longest one yet!"

"Shut up, you moron! Can't you hear _any thing_ with your pathetic human ears?" sneered the fire apparition.

Yusuke listened but he could only hear the wind, Same with Kuwabara.

"Well, brother, isn't this a _jolly_ reunion? And look, some new members are here, to _celebrate_ with us, as well…" came a foreign voice, at least for some…

Every one directed their attention to the door of the rooftop and saw two shadowed figures. Kagome and Sango gasped as the men came forward into the light. The older one had black hair with brown eyes while the other had crimson hair and violet eyes. They were non-other than the notorious demons known as Kuro and Yami…

"Indeed, it is, Yami." The one identified as Kuro walked to Kagome. Ignoring the growls of a certain silver kitsune…

"My, dear Kagome. How you've grown. Why, just yesterday you and I would get missions and assassinate the demons we were supposed to kill. It was quite fun, at least that's what you said…" he was smirking as he told her this. Seeing her quiver and shake pleased this masochistic demon.

"You lie!" protested Kagome. She, of all people, would never dream of-

"So you know the reason why you could easily kill a demon but never a human eh, sis?" spoke Yami.

Wait…

"Sis?!" gasped the group. Unbelievable!

"Kagome only killed the demons because they attacked and threatened us first!" shouted a defiant Sango. The duo snorted.

"Yeah, right… but still she killed them. Putting up the act that she was an innocent girl or didn't know how to shoot and arrow or even her helplessness? Hah! It was all an act. After a few years in our service she said she'd quit. She didn't like how we worked any more. So she left with Sango…and both were captured by ningen bandits during a destruction of a village… But they didn't do anything. They were given to us for the reward. And as traitors to our clan - they were supposed to die." declared Kuro.

"Oh and you, too Sango…you're just the same as her! I remember when my big brother recruited you, you were just as dangerous…But it was because of those traits that King Enma took you from the 'family' and in the process saving you at the cost of you true identities…Ah, well…" Yami's words struck the girls hard in the chest. So now the complete _TRUTH _(or whatever the 'truth' is…) is finally out.

"Wow…" was all Yusuke and Kuwabara could say. Hiei was avoiding _ANY_ eye contact and Kurama stared at Kagome waiting for her reaction.

Seeing if she was worth the protecting he would have given her if she was strong at heart… Protecting a person who will give up so easily without a fight is not worth protecting…

Kagome looked at the shaken Sango. The female fire apparition was still shaking when she looked at her surrogate sister. At the same time they had the same suicidal idea and nodded. Without warning the two of them raced towards their 'brothers' and attacked fervently not giving them a chance to retaliate. Blocking all their attacks and continuously charging.

Kuro and Yami were taken off guard and were at a disadvantage they received vital wounds and both were fatally injured. They cursed and jumped away from the raging girls. They decided to withdraw for now.

"We will meet again 3 months from now, in a deserted island that Naraku owns and battle there…" announced Kuro. "Oh, and Naraku will be there of course and we'll all fight once again. This time - to the death…" with that they turned into the puppets Naraku uses.

"What!? They were only decoys?" exclaimed Kuwabara as he looked at the dolls. As if waiting for them to rise again…

"Apparently Naraku is trickier than we expect. We have to be very cautious from now on." warned Kurama, not taking his eyes off the silently raging vixen. Hiei 'hn-ed' and sat down. Yusuke was thinking deeply (any deeper and he'll drown).

Kagome and Sango lifted their heads to reveal determined yet vengeful eyes. They walked towards Kurama and Hiei and said,

"We need your help." The boys looked at them questioningly

"Please, train us during these 3 months…"requested Sango. Her anger was not leaving her eyes as she looked at the male of her kind.

"Why should we?" countered Hiei.

"Because whether you like it or not, you're all involved! We wouldn't ask for your help if we had our memory in fighting but since we don't then we need your help!" snapped Sango. There they were facing the challenge that asked for their annihilation and shorty here just HAD to ask 'why should they?'!

"If we know Naraku as much as we do, he WILL come for all of you, now that he has seen you. He's a greedy bastard and will do the IMPOSSIBLE just to a get his share of entertainment.

"We want him to stop and if it means we die again, then so be it, as long as we drag his sorry ass down with us." declared Kagome as she faced Kurama. He inwardly smirked at her language and forwardness but nodded nonetheless.

"We will start tomorrow after school at Genkai's home." announced the fox. Happy to see a grateful smile on Kagome's face again…

"Hn…"

"Hey, what about us?!" asked Yusuke, feeling left out.

"We're not just gonna sit on our asses and let you guys take all the credit." Yusuke seemed quite enthusiastic about all this. Kuwabara was grinning like an idiot (oh, wait, he IS an idiot) and stepped up saying,

"Step aside Urameshi and let me, Kazuma Kuwabara, handle this, because I'm a 'real man'!" he was so feeling cocky all of a sudden.

Kagome and Sango stared at Kuwabara as he said this. Then they burst out laughing again… Kuwabara scratched his head and felt shy now. Yusuke snickered and Hiei grunted at the idiot's ability to make a fool of himself. Kurama chuckled lightly and was truly happy that Kuwabara was able to make the girls laugh…

As their laughter died down, Kagome and Sango hugged each of them (hell, even Hiei) and said "Thank you" to all their new friends.

Hiei didn't like the hugs one bit but nodded at the 'thank you's ever so discreetly.

After that, they all agreed to train for the rest of the 3 months… hoping to defeat an old enemy and two new ones. They went their separate ways for now…

Waiting for their newest journey to officially begin…

Tomorrow...

TBC…


	10. Trainning and Humor

Kitsune No Miko

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 10

Kagome and Sango agreed that they will both pick a teacher from the boys that will train them for the next months. The others will just supervise. Sango chose none other than the Jaganshi. Kagome, however, chose Yusuke. Hoping that he'll help her control her purifying energy. She feared that someday it'll be out of her control and kill every one she cared for.

Kurama was really disappointed by her decision but let it slide. At least he was their supervisor. He would settle for that. Being the smartest in the group he was used to figuring out things for himself but feelings - especially if they're the ones that he doesn't feel often - are a different matter…

Yusuke was scared to teach her because of the fear of dying at her hands. Genkai said otherwise,

"Yusuke, you WILL train Kagome because she is a good experience for you."

"In case you forgot to turn on your comprehension chip on, old hag, 'I can't teach!' means I'VE NEVER TAUGHT _ANY ONE_ _ANYTHING_!!!"

"All right, Yusuke you don't have to teach me any thing." Said Kagome. Yusuke was suspicious, after all, it was her who _ordered _him to teach her.

"What?" was his brilliant reply.

"Oh Kami, you _are_ a moron…" she murmured. That's when she heard Kurama chuckle. 'Seems fox boy heard me' She wasn't exactly angry, actually she seemed quite amused…

"Okay boy, since you are completely useless to me; I change my decision for a sparring partner and I choose Kurama. You can be our supervisor now, Yusuke." Kagome pushed out of his previous position to make way for Kurama. She even tied him to a tree to prevent his unwanted interference.

"Hey! Hold on…" Yusuke kept shouting his protests but every one ignored him. Kurama faced Kagome and she nodded giving him the signal to attack. He took it and released his trademark rose whip.

"Nice." Commented the vixen as she prepared for his move. Kurama analyzed her stance to try and find a flaw. Seeing one, he attacked; he was aiming for her side but when she brought her arm down he switched targets to aim for her hip. It connected.

"Ow! Damn that hurt…" Kagome was holding her hip and rubbed it.

"Sorry." Kurama was indeed sorry. That hit was harder than he thought. 'I forgot; she's still a female.'

"Did you say some thing, fox?" seethed the vixen.

"Nothing. Let's continue." Odd…

And continue they did and every time he hit her, Kagome's resistance to the pain increases and her attacks strengthen. Kurama decided to change strategies.

He put his whip away and said to the panting female,

"Your counter attacks and defense increase every time you are hit; you have skill at that point but let's see if you remain talented with your offense."

"You know, I can't decide whether to thank you or to strangle you for that." Was her reply and indeed she can't. Sure she was flattered but, she had to know if he was underestimating her offensive ability. Then she heard him chuckle again.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" she put her hands on her hips. She had to admit that this Kurama was a pretty interesting, not to mention, decent companion. Every time she was with this guy, she always felt happy, somewhat. Much like what she felt when she was with Inuyasha…

His answer came as his laughter died down…

"I apologize, but that comment was not because I think you have no capability in attacking."

"How did you-" she was cut off by the sight of a fuming Sango walking away from our favorite Jaganshi (riiight…). Muttering VERY colorful curses under her breathe.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her sister's image. Sango's attire was burned and she had her hair singed at the tips. Her face was covered in ashes and her face was red, not because of embarrassment but because of annoyance.

"Oh, shut up, Kagome!" being 'accidentally' burned by Hiei just wasn't enough was it? Nooo, she HAD to be laughed at. Yusuke and Kuwabara were snickering in the corner and Genkai had a laughing smirk on her aged features. Hiei was smirking at her situation as well. Even if _he _was the damned reason why she looked like an overcooked piece of meat.

Sango stormed into the temple and Kagome followed, apologizing all the way.

"I guess that concludes today's session." Genkai turned to the boys and said,

"All right boys, listen up! Due to the circumstances you're all in, you need to stay here until this crap is over. Do you understand?" Her reply was two nods and,

"WHAT!? I can't do that, I promised Keiko I'd take her shopping on the weekends." whined the spirit detective.

"Yeah, and I told sis that I'd study during my free time." Came Kuwabara's reasoning. Just then the girls came out. (Sango was clean again) Kagome spoke,

"So? If your girlfriend is so into your dates then why not take us? We could ALL use a break every weekend, you know."

"Yeah, and Kuwabara we could help you on your studying, too. If you pass then your sis won't mind, right?" suggested Sango.

The boys were dumb founded. First because of the girls' speed; Second, at their kindness towards them even if they barely met.

But after awhile they nodded. 'Eternally' grateful that these girls were not only kind but smart, too.

"T-thanks," was their reply. The girls nodded and smiled at them.

Every one headed for their respective rooms except for three people: Hiei went to sleep in a tree; Kurama and Kagome went for a midnight stroll…

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.


	11. Stroll and Shopping

Kitsune No Miko

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

*…* Hiei's telepathic communication

--…-- Sango's telepathic communication

~…~ Kurama's telepathic communication

/…/ Kagome's telepathic communication

Please take note on these because I don't want to be constantly reminding you… Thanks :)

Chapter 11

(Kagome's P.O.V.)

It was strangely peaceful; walking at night with Kurama. He's the type to understand everything. It's quite refreshing. Usually, we just go through Nature like it's not really there but now I'm able to see and _feel_ it better.

It's like you're always saying you're old 'cause you're too stressed out with things but when you take your time with it all you'll realize you're still a teenager, worrying about something you're not supposed to. These wonderful, little things that people usually overlook. Things that are just what you're looking for.

I glanced at my silent companion…

He seemed to realize this as well. In the very short time I've known the guy, I feel happy. True happiness was what I felt after a long time in his care, really. Which is quite rare when I was with Inuyasha. He was never as understanding as this guy.

Sure Kurama's manly beautiful but looks isn't all I'm after. Not like most females who practically _worship_ the ground he walks on. I have some things everyone has but doesn't use to their full potentials: stubbornness and pride. Even if I want to cry right now, I will do every thing I can to stop embarrassing myself any longer.

I hate it, you know. The way people would stoop so low as to grovel at the feet of their idols and crap. It makes me sick just to think about it. But…if it's for _good_ reasons, I won't mind. Much.

Kurama though has a different perspective on things…

(Kurama's P.O.V.)

My companion obviously doesn't know that she left her mind _open_ and that I can _hear_ her _every _word. But she does have an interesting mind and not very much like the others who only think about none sense. She is right when she thought girls at our school worship the ground I walk on. Well, most tend to drool on it.

I inwardly shake my head at that.

If it weren't for what little common sense they have they would even follow me in the comfort room. *sigh* Honestly, I know I may sound like a girl with all my complaints but can you really blame a guy for thinking this.

Kagome doesn't know how right she is…

Just now, I realized that Kagome isn't like the most females I encountered in both of my lives. She's not the one to beg for your attention. In fact, she tries to avoid it, some what.

Odd… I've never actually interact with females. They're the ones that come to me, which can be pretty annoying, I must say…

Well at least she's here to give me a better view on women, at least women like her; if there are ANY at all…

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Hey Kurama? I wanna ask you something…" he only looked at her.

They stopped walking a while back and now they're under a Sakura tree.

"Did you leave any one in Makai when you came here? I mean a close friend or a lover, perhaps?" her voice was not hopeful in a way that 'I-hope-he-doesn't-have-a-girlfriend-already', no, it was hopeful in a way that meant something like she wanted someone to mourn with or to sympathize with her…

"None, actually. I did not have friends, only allies. As for lovers, no. I always tend to avoid having a relationship with someone who was after my body…" he remembered when female demons tried to seduce him… _Horrible_.

"Oh? Didn't you have someone precious then?" this time curiosity coated her voice as she looked up at him innocently.

"No one. Why?"

"Well, you see… (She told him about her time traveling days) …and Shippo was obviously left behind… I don't even know if he survived through the centuries and I'm worried."

During her story they decided to sit under the Sakura tree. Kurama was intrigued by her travels immensely. He would ask an occasional question and she would answer him patiently. Both got along quite fast during this short period of time.

"If Shippo is as brave and cunning as you say he is, then he would've probably survived and is searching for you. A kitsune has a long life span. Assuming he did live through the centuries, his appearance would not have changed much. Only that he has gotten taller by a few inches. If he mastered his illusion spells then he would look like a normal, twelve year-old to human eyes." Calculated Kurama as he looked at Kagome's face which was staring at the star-filled sky with wonder…

"It would be nice, I guess. To see him now…" after that the both of them stayed in a comfortable silence for a long while… lost in their own musings.

After an hour or so,

The duo felt that it was time for them to head back. They the other their farewells [not like they won't see each other again! The 'good night' ones!] And went to sleep.

They went through the same routine. Go to school; go home; train; walk around; and sleep. Of course they ate and refreshed themselves. Anyway… this went on for the rest of the week. How ever, when the weekends came, every one was pretty lively.

Yusuke took Keiko on their date that Saturday and Sango and Hiei were in charge of the groceries while Kagome and Kurama were at the library with Kuwabara.

(With Hiei and Sango)

"Hiei, will you stop growling at people? It's getting quite annoying!" snapped the former demon slayer. 'Who would've thought that shopping with this male can be so…IRRITATING!' she thought. Unknown to her she, too, growled.

"Hn, so much for not growling." Commented the fire apparition.

"SHUT UP, YOU MIDGET!" gritted Sango.

Hiei only responded with his trademark smirk which only made Sango more… well, you get the general idea. Anyway they got what they came here for and headed home as fast as they can. Believe it or not, the both of them hate the public. Sango glanced at Hiei as they walked towards the temple of Genkai.

(Sango's P.O.V.)

Damn that little creep! Why did he have to ruin my shopping? If only Kagome hadn't talked me into taking him out with me. It's almost like she set us up on one these 'dates'. Oh man, what if she did?!

Kagome, you owe me big!

Although, I must admit, Hiei _is _a great entertainment if not a _satisfactory_ companion. Also, he's not a pervert so I guess he's not _all_ bad.

/Eh, so you should thank me then, right, Sango?/

--Kagome? How did you-?--

/Telepathic communication, dear {giggle}/

--Why you!--

/Now, now… you don't want Hiei to know all that, riiight? If not then I won't tell _him_ as long as you don't kill me if I tell Kurama…Deal?/

--Kagome, I swear I'll get you for this. This is treason! I should be allowed to sue you!--

/Too bad, sis, these are only thoughts. You can't sue some one for their thoughts./

[End of conversation]

(Normal P.O.V.)

That's when Kagome appeared with Kurama and Kuwabara. She was giggling herself senseless. It seems she told Kurama because the fox is already chuckling. Kuwabara, Hiei and Yusuke, however, remained clueless.

"What's wrong, Kurama? Did someone find where you're ticklish?" asked Yusuke eying our fox.

"Yeah, he and Kagome are laughing and giggling like a bunch of school girls." Commented the carrot-top.

"Maybe they've finally gone insane..." Hiei drawled out, not actually caring.

"S-sorry, but…{giggle}" Kagome was already crying as she laughed.

"I apologize…" Kurama's chuckling died down already. Sango's constant fuming, however, continued without mercy.

They reached the temple soon after. Every one unloaded their stuff and waited for their turn in the lavatory for a refreshing shower.

After that, they got ready for another round of hellish training…

TBC...

A/N: Thanks for the marvelous reviews.


	12. Message and Arrival

Kitsune No Miko

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 12

Just like that, 3 months past and a messenger from Naraku arrived the other day saying his master requests a civilized audience with the group. They attempted to decline and said to only meet him in battle and not one of his schemes but something caught the girls' attention: in this requested meeting, their _companions_ are to be _reunited_ with them…

_Flashback…_

_The group was coming home from shopping again. This happens after every week. But after all, with three mouths to feed in the morning; and seven in the afternoon, who wouldn't run out?_

_Anyway, they were all…um…lively? Sango was bickering with Hiei and Yusuke was whining about his homework __**and**__ Kuwabara. As for Kurama and Kagome, they were sharing a knowing smile and lightly chatting. In three months, anyone would get used to the atmosphere around here._

_However, just as they got ready for practice, an unexpected arrival mysteriously appeared. He was cloaked in pure black and his face was shadowed making it impossible to see his features._

"_My master expects you to arrive on __**Shikon Island**__ in a day and attend a special ball before the fight to make you happy on the eve of your death…" its voice sounded like nails scraping a board. As it spoke, they could see its fangs even from the distance which wasn't a very good sign._

"_Well you can tell your master that we won't-" Kagome's words were cut off by the creature's chuckling._

"_My master told me you would not be agreeing to this simple __**party. **__He said that if you do not come; some of your previous companions might get…hurt." He smirked; obviously he knew how it caused a suspense in the group. And indeed it did. They were silently wondering who were these people and Kagome had and Sango had an uncomfortable hunch._

_But Yusuke spoke trying to ward off this sudden change in his teammates,_

"_You know I'm getting really pissed off! You can tell your frickin' master that we will go __**meet**__ him when he's ready to die! And-" He was cut off by Kagome._

"_Yusuke, shut up." She turned to the demon and asked,_

"_And may I ask who these previous companions of ours are?" _

_The demon laughed and suddenly his voice changed into someone who was once very dear to her. As he laughed the hood fell off. Sango and Kagome couldn't believe it!_

"…_I-Inuyasha…"_

"_That's right Kagome, I lived through the 500 years, and you know what? As I grew used to the changes in time, I personally…hate it! But most of all I hate you!" Kagome's heart was suffocating. She thought he died. How happy she felt when she realized it was him!_

_The one she looked up to as a brother. But it hurt to hear him say he hated her. What did she do?_

"_Inuyasha what did I do? Why do you hate me?" her voice started to become hoarse. 'Why? Inuyasha, why?'_

"_My master told me that we will have a reunion with the others, isn't it great? But unless you all come to the party, they will die…especially your annoying little kit!"_

_He disappeared as fast as he came in his departure, Kagome was still. Sango was horrified and the rest were silent…_

_End of Flashback…_

Anyway they're on their way to Shikon Island by ship. (Naraku probably named in honor of his previous goal.) it wasn't far from civilization but far enough to leave it alone, for now. Kagome was not speaking to anyone except Kurama but most of the time she would just cry when he talked to her. She wasn't crying because she feared they would not make it, she didn't want to arrive and face the child she left long ago without warning.

"Shippo…" Kagome sighed as she leaned on the wall near her cabin. Sango was worried about her but decided to give her space to breathe. After all, she was invited by the enemy to a party; she didn't get to have a say in this; she was threatened by means of her son's life; and she fears his reaction towards her…

Every one noticed Kagome's despair and tried billions of times to cheer her up but she just thanks them politely and walks away. Eventually they gave up for the day.

Kurama was walking back to cabin when he saw Kagome leaning on the railing and looking as gloomy as ever. He approached but she didn't move. Leaning beside her, he decided to start the conversation.

"We have a nice weather today, ne Kagome?"

"I guess…"

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm? What is it?" she sounded tired so he went straight to the point.

"Shippo would be glad to see you after so long. I do not think presenting him with a frown would be the best way to welcome him back…" he looked at her with a smile. He was about to leave her to her thoughts when he felt a pair of arms rapped around his waist and he also felt her tears on his back.

"I-I'm sorry…" she apologized for everything, that he knew and spun around carefully to give her a comforting hug and let her cry for the rest of the way to the island…

(On the island…)

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at the huge mansion by the other side of the beach. Enemy or no enemy, this place is fancy…

"Ah, so you did come…" said Kuro as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Of course, sis loves that little brat more than herself." Yami came out as well.

"Keh, so much that she left him behind!" exclaimed Inuyasha from his perch in the tree.

Every one in the group was silent until…

"So you _are_ still alive, okaasan…" Kagome's eyes widened at the familiar voice…

TBC…


	13. Reassurance and Need

Kitsune No Miko

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 13

Frozen… was not how you describe Kagome in her condition now. Seeing your son after about 4 months of being separated and that's only for you, what about the son? He looked at her with the scariest expression that literally stopped Kagome's heart for a second. Kurama was not pleased with this but refrained from speaking.

"S-Shippo…" her face showed signs of returning back to reality but she stammered at her next sentence.

"H-hi, how've you been, Shippo-chan…"

"Never better, _mother_" he spat the word as if it was poison. Like an irritating type of phlegm that keeps coming back. It hurt to hear him say that but Kagome stood her ground and held on to her faith that he would never hate her.

She came closer and prepared to hug him but he stepped back and said, "I will be your first opponent tomorrow. Prepare yourself a coffin after I'm threw…" and he left her standing there clenching her teeth and fists. She whirled around to face Inuyasha and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"_HaNyOu, WhAt HaVe YoU DoNe To My KiT?"_ she growled in a ferocious tone that only the most dangerous of youkai could produce. However, this half-breed was too stubborn to be afraid.

"Hehe, your _son_ was the one who resurrected Naraku and made me kill Kikyo. He's the reason why everything is happening like this. But you know, I'm glad that I killed Kikyo, she was beginning to be a pain in the ass, much like you, eh?" the next thing you know, the hanyou was screaming out in pain as the vixen kept burning him mercilessly with her energy while her eyes were glowing the color of pure hell…

"_YoU WiTlEsS LiTtLe BaStArD! WhEn I'm ThRoUgH WiTh YoU, YoU'lL Be On YoUr PaThEtIc KnEeS BeGgInG FoR A QuIcKeR DeAtH."_ Kagome dropped the hanyou and stood there, frighteningly silent. The forgotten groups of both parties were staring at her when an evil chuckling filled the air and the vixen was wrapped in a swirling green and blue energy.

As the lights died down, Kagome's human disguise was no more. Sango felt a heartbeat other than her own and realized that Kagome's change affects her as well. Perhaps Kagome's anger along with her despair was enough to unleash their memories from the hold of the enemy and powerful enough to change even her attitude. Thankfully, Sango remained **sane**, whatever the hell that means**. **Hiei observed these two while Yusuke and Kuwabara tried to comprehend who's who again. Kurama was trying to suppress a growl.

(With Koenma…)

"OH NO!" exclaimed the ruler as he jumped on his desk. His ogre was standing there wide-eyed. Never has he witnessed this kind of transformation. A one which exceeded that of Yusuke's…

"Sir!...what exactly does this mean…?"

"You idiot! It means Kagome is as deadly as Naraku!"

"Uh, isn't that an advantage?"

"NO! At her most ferocious state she is most vulnerable… and we can't afford vulnerability!" Koenma was thinking again. This time of a way to calm our female protagonist down. Then, an idea popped in his head and he made immediate preparations for his journey to Ningenkai. Leaving the blue ogre to stamp for him.

"He was in such a hurry he forgot me…" sighed the always-forgotten-George.

(Back to the group…)

It was in the evening; after they attended the 'party' and Kagome had to refrain from following her youkai instincts and murdering the whole room of its accommodations. Kurama almost never left her side.. Yusuke and Kuwabara just grabbed drinks and started swearing at how hot it is. Sango and Hiei stayed in a corner and 'enjoyed' their silence…

Kagome was out on the beach, trying to relax her nerves when she felt a very familiar presence approach her. That figure took hold of her hand that was on her side. Squeezing it reassuringly, saying,

"Kaasan, I'm sorry but I have to fight you. If I don't, they'll hurt my…friend…" he sounded solely apologetic. But Kagome let out a giggle and said in a mocking tone,

"So you got yourself engaged without my consent?" she was actually relieved that Shippo was becoming fond of a female and that he was only forced to do those horrible things because of that threat…

"Kaasan, I can't believe you can still tease me on the night of our hardest day ever…"

"Yeah, well, you never know…" she was still looking ahead of her, never once glancing at her son…

"I need to go and you need to sleep, mother. I love you, so please don't hate after I hurt you tomorrow…" He sounded almost pleadingly. But she chuckled and finally looked at him with love…

"Shippo, I could never hate you even if I wanted to so don't you worry. Now go on, I'll be fine out here…"

"…alright…oh and I see you have chosen your mate…" he whispered the last part but it was still heard by his mother and she smirked. They let go of the other's hands and he left her to her musings… the others were asleep except for one who was watching her with an emotion that was foreign even to this person…

"Kurama, I need to talk to you…" came a voice from behind. He turned to face his _boss_.

"Yes? Is there anything I can do for you, Koenma?" he inquired calmly.

"Yes, now let's get straight to the point: Kagome is already of age and she needs subduing but the only way to do that is to claim her even if only for a while. Due to recent events, Kagome's powers were subconsciously replenishing her energy until it was strong enough to break any restraint on her demon side…" he was waiting for Kurama's response but there was none for a long while until,

"And what, may I ask, has this to do with me?"

"I was hoping you would give her the claim of your intended…"

"No." that is what we call a flat response. Koenma's jaw dropped.

"But if you don't, she will be destroyed before the day is out! And you're the only one who can help her because her energy recognizes you. Don't forget that you're her only hope of living…" and Koenma disappeared again. Kurama did not move except to lean on a trunk of a tree.

What do I do now…?

TBC…


	14. Fluffiness 1

Kitsune No Miko

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 14

Kurama was still leaning on the tree when Kagome came upon him. He didn't notice he had an audience as he was deep in thought. Kagome stood there admiring the man who saved her from herself and everything else. It made her think about when Inuyasha was with her. Sure, he saved her from physical danger but the hanyou remained ignorant of the predators lurking in one's tampered mind. She couldn't blame him, he wouldn't know. Still, it felt so different when she was under the protection of the mysterious kitsune.

She looked on and thought more on the subject but it only made her depressed… She looked at the full moon hovering over their heads and continued to muse about her current life. Nothing made sense any more and it annoyed her that she was left in the dark. She wished to be with her family and friends but that option was completely out of the question. Her Shippo had matured without her and strayed away from the path of a child and ventured on to be an adult at such a young age. She sighed at her misfortune; nothing good ever came out of trying so hard to help the people you love. It only hurts them and yourself.

"Kagome?" Kurama finally noticed her presence and was in front of her. His face was filled with question as to what was bothering her. She gave him a reassuring smile and said,

"I came to fetch you, we still have to fight and we can't have any of our members to drop in exhaustion on the spot, now can we? Why are you here any way? Don't you think its a little way off?" She avoided his eyes and pretended to look around. He can't see her yet, not like this. Kurama was not fooled and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her movements.

"Kagome, what's wrong? You know as well as I, that youkai do not sleep as much as the ningen…Is something troubling you?" his voice was filled with genuine concern a he made her look at him directly. He could see her sorrow and yet he also saw a twinge of happiness as well.

"I just…every time I do some thing I think is right for the people I love; I always end up bringing them more damage than ever and- damn it!" Kurama did not take his eyes off of her and when a stray tear slid down her cheek he whipped it away and put his finger under her chin, making her face him again.

"Kagome, have you ever asked yourself what if the people you help are trying to do the same for you? What if Inuyasha follows Naraku for a reason? What if Shippo did it for your safety and to protect the belief you gave him about protecting the ones dear to him? Have you ever thought about all those possibilities?" he waited patiently for her response.

Kagome felt him remove his finger and clenched her teeth. Without warning or thought she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer for comfort as she cried with tears of gratitude. Kurama welcomed her warmly and relished the woman in his arms. The foreign feeling that came to him whenever she was around came again, this time it was much stronger. It was the same as his feeling for his human mother but still a little different.

The both of them stayed once more in each other's warm embrace for period of time until Kagome noticed a smell of someone who was recently here with her companion. So she asked away,

"Kurama, was Jr. here a while ago?" she lifted her head from his chest.

Oops!

TBC…

Sorry this was a little short but don't worry it'll get longer… thanks for the reviews and for those who sent them.


	15. Fluffiness 2

Kitsune No Miko

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 15

"Well, yes he was, why do you ask?" he asked looking at her adoringly. (AW! Sorry if it's a little O.O.C.)

"I smelled him. Why was he here? Did he get any information that might help us defeat Naraku?" She pulled away from their embrace. Their little act was completely forgotten to his dismay. He really wanted it to last but he decided to let it pass. He looked at her and spoke,

"Well yes and no. Koenma came and informed on a fact that he insisted is urgent. It probably is but I need your permission first…it is some what complicated..." he looked away and waited for her to say something, but all she did was wait silently. It unnerved him a little;it made him feel like talking the wind; in short a buffoon. Kagome sighed and sat down on the base of the nearest tree saying,

"Honestly, Kurama, whatever he said to you mustn't be that bad. Anyway, I'm having a hard time breathing lately, so do you mind if I …drift off…for a while? Wake me up when you feel fine about talking to me about i…" before she could finish her sentence she fell asleep. Kurama used this opportunity to check her pulse and indeed it confirmed Koenma's statement. her pulse was quickening which wasn't a good sign at all. In a few hours she will die if she continues to sleep.

_It's now or never._

~Kagome, it's me Kurama. I need to talk to you but you can't wake up at the moment, so please bear with me. ~ waiting for her response worried him. He thought she died already, it was quite a hard blow for him. He wanted to give up and forget this painful memory. He wanted to lose all false hope of her return.

When,

/Kurama? Sorry about falling asleep but my body's been feeling weak _and_ weird ever since my demon emerged in rage. So what did you need to talk to me about? / he was visibly filled with joy and relief as they washed over him in waves. She was alive!

Regaining his composure swiftly he replied in the calmest way he could,

~Like I said, Koenma came and said something to me…~ he trailed off unsure of what or how to say it to the vixen. He then could feel Kagome soothing his mind with her own. _She is indeed an extraordinary female_.

~He told me that your life is in danger and you need to be subdued lest you destroy or possibly lose yourself to your demon forever. ~ He mentally cringed as he finished saying that. Thinking of it made his blood boil to a crisp. We all know that that is scientifically impossible, but still…

/And? / probed the vixen as she noticed her companion's hesitation. She knew he feared some thing but what? She felt dizzy again…

/Kurama, I'm not really in the mood to talk, so…please…hurry up…/ she was starting to fade and he needed to be quick about it if he wanted to save the woman he lov-…ahem!...-longed to be a mat-…-friend. _What is the matter with me at a time like this?_ He went straight to the point now,

~Kagome, I need to mark you as my intended to save you from yourself.~ he blurted out. However there was only silence, one in which he feared. Cutting their telepathic communication, Kurama looked at her face which was starting to lose its healthy glow. For once in his life, he did something rash maybe too rash… he removed the cloth covering the joint where the neck and shoulders met gently yet with great speed and accuracy, nibbled it lightly, and bit it. Blood oozed from the bite and he licked it clean lovingly. A mark in the shape of an elegant rose replaced the bruise. But he knew it wasn't over.

Even as the blood stopped flowing out of her, he did not remove his head from Kagome's person. Relishing his intended's scent of sweet jasmine as he held her against him in support. He felt her returning normal once more and was quite pleased with his work. He moved a little so that Kagome was on his lap with her head on his chest while his arms wrapped around her waist in a protective manner and his back rested against the trunk of the tree.

Kurama looked down at his mate-to-be and thought about the current predicament. Tomorrow they had to fight her closest friends, her past, and her old enemy and here they were lying on the forest ground in each other's arms. As if without a care in the world, maybe it was true, for him at least. But this was not how he planned it.

Oh well, better than nothing, right? The bundle in his arms started to stir and his gaze descended to meet the azure orbs of the female he harbored unknown feelings for or somewhere along those lines perhaps. He frowned.

Kagome smiled at him brightly but instead of returning the smile, he deepened his frown. She looked at him questioningly then felt a sudden pain shoot through her neck. Her eyes widened and she let out a silent gasp. _Damn it frickin' hurt!_ Kurama only held her tighter in a sort of reassuring and apologizing way. But Kagome was too preoccupied with the pain in her body to dwell on this subject.

It felt like her insides burned and iced over; all at the same time only in a more brutal, harsh way. Kurama obviously understood the pain but held a firm grip on the woman and whispered soothing words in her ear. It worked a little but Kagome still quivered in his hold. He lifted her chin once more and looked at her. As if asking for her forgiveness in what he did and what will come because of this. She smiled weakly and leaned up to place a chaste kiss on Kurama's lips before slumping once more on his body.

Kurama knew that she forgave him and that she knew what he did to her and yet she did not feel remorse for the outcome. The corner of his lips lifted into a smile and he embraced her tighter resting his head on the black crown of her head. Inhaling her sweet scent, he felt calm and loved and eventually, sleepy…

The couple slept in peace that night...

(With Sango and Hiei…)

_Damn it Kagome! Where in the 7 hells are you?!_ Worried a certain female fire apparition as she stood on the doorway of the mansion waiting for her sister to return. Sango was dressed in only her sleeping yukata and was a bit disheveled because she couldn't find the right position to sleep in. Unknown to her, another figure watched her fidget with the tie of the robe. Hiei, as usual, lurked within the shadow of the canopy above him.

_Why does this foolish creature irritate me so?_ Yes, the fire apparition we all knew to be heartless is painfully and slowly learning about the emotion us weak ningens call 'love'. And like all things, he hated it; he hated her for making him feel like this; he hated himself for foolishly falling for it.

However, he could not figure out where or when he felt this for her. She was after all, a weak creature. Or as far as he was concerned any way. When he last saw the fox, he envied him in a way he never thought he could envy any one. At least _he_ didn't have trouble with the vixen.

_Damn fox!_ Feeling a pair of eyes bore into his form he looked at the female that irritated him to death. However, he still could not forget that this female is just as strong as he. No matter what anybody says or in this case thinks, Sango is indeed a strong female of high class, just like her surrogate sister.

"Hiei, What on earth are you doing up in that tree at this time of night?" she asked genuinely curious. When she saw Hiei her heart raced but her time with the lecherous monk practiced her well in hiding her emotions from the untrained eye. Her face was devoid of any emotion she did not want others to see. The male was obviously not fooled by her little stunt but let it slide as he did not have the time to deal with her now. He needed to think clearly and her presence only worsens his state of thinking.

"What I do in a tree at night is my own business, wench!" he snarled. Sango seemed amused at his change of attitude. It seemed like only yesterday was he cold and now he even shows emotion, angry as it was, an emotion is an emotion. Sango shrugged and continued to ask,

"Did you see Kagome, while you were there?" figures, he just _had_ to watch her, riiiight? Wrong! This is so very wrong! Any way Hiei replied with a 'hn' and disappeared again into the darkness of the forest. Sango sighed and went inside trying to get more sleep. She would just have to deal with Kagome tomorrow. If the had time to, that is...

TBC…


	16. Start? Not even close

Kitsune No Miko

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 16

"Kurama! Kagome! "

Just in time, the two jumped away from the oncoming tentacle of the ever disgusting Naraku and was able to fend back an attack from Yami and Kuro. Hiei was currently cleaning up some lower class demons surrounding them. Sango was fighting Kanna and Kagura but she never failed to check on how things were with the couple.

Yes, here they all are, in a clearing and almost like old times, they battle Naraku and his new minions. Yes, Sango found them that morning under a tree, sleeping without a care in the world. At first, she was ready to plummet them both into the ground for worrying her to no end. However, she refrained from doing it because she was also happy that her surrogate sister finally found someone who can actually care for her.

In truth, she envied Kagome but decided that she will stay strong for a little while longer. After her talk with the Jaganshi, Sango realized that she wasn't the only one having trouble with the two. Well, that's life…

Anyway, about Shippo, he was said to be told by Naraku that... whew… that he was not to fight until they (Naraku, Yami, Kuro and the others) were in a tight situation. Gladly, he obeyed and did not show up.

Okay, well Kurama just aimed for Kuro's leg and was punched by Yami. Kagome growled and went for the brothers only to be blocked by Naraku's tentacles and his miasma. Coughing through the polluted smoke, she charged him and managed to land a fatal blow on his chest. Smirking, she did a twirl and ALMOST cut the hanyou in half.

Kurama was proud of her and decided that he will not fall behind her surprising progress. He kicked Yami in the head and lashed his whip towards the arm of Kuro, slicing it and separating the limb from his body. Blood gushed out and stained Kurama's cheek a little. Kuro was screaming his lungs out. Staring down in disdain as his enemy cursed, Kurama was about to strike them both down to end this but as he caught a glimpse of Kagome's situation…

(With Kagome…)

However, just as she was preparing to finish her kill, Inuyasha appeared with Tetsuaiga raised. Jumping back just in time, Kagome summoned her Ken no Aoihonoo (A/N: Weird and not to mention corny, I know but I can't find anything else for the bloody thing :) and defended herself from his impact. Taken aback by her sudden retaliation, Inuyasha was left vulnerable. Seeing this opportunity, Kagome kicked him in the groin.

Overcome by the excruciating pain, he doubled over and foolishly dropped Tetsuaiga to the side. Kagome felt pity but immediately pushed it aside as she did so with his treasured sword. It returned to its rusted old form after being cast aside by its wielder. Kagome pressed the pressure point on his neck and made him loose consciousness. Turning, to face Naraku once more, a sword was plunged into her stomach and lifted her off the ground. She coughed up blood and started hyperventilating.

The bloody hanyou filth had stabbed his weapon into her and now, marveling at the blood coming from her mouth. How masochistic could a hanyou get? Anyway, Naraku twisted the sword inside her and made her gasp. Amused by this, he was about to do more but was stopped by a flying boomerang. Jumping backwards, Naraku was attacked by Hiei. A wound appeared on his side and as Naraku started to retaliate, he was sliced into bits by the famous rose whip.

Letting a smirk creep to his face, Naraku turned into another puppet. Sango cursed and hurried over to Kagome who was intoxicated at the moment. Hiei scoffed at the spinelessness of the bastard and turned to face the now, raging Kurama. Kurama saw the impact and without warning, he went into rage. Feeling no remorse whatsoever, he killed Kuro and Yami. Well, like Naraku they, too turned into puppets. Not caring about them at the moment, he sped off to try and stop the assault but he was too late…

Kanna and Kagura left with Inuyasha while the group was preoccupied with the condition of Kagome. She was bleeding badly so they had to take the girl back to the suite they stayed at but the only things there were smoke and the building remnants. Sensing trouble, they all headed towards a safe place and distance that was away from there. After 5 minutes, there was some sort of earthquake and it caused the total collapse of the building.

"Damn, you Naraku!" cursed Sango. She looked over at her sister who was in the arms of Kurama securely. Shaking her head at their predicament, Sango sighed deeply. Hiei noticed her but decided to talk to her later. They went back to the house of Kagome and treated her there. Good thing it was still there though.

All day Sango did nothing but worry about Kagome. Hiei was getting annoyed so he went outside again. Kurama grew impatient with the former taijiya's pacing and kindly asked her to wait outside. Sango was aware that she worried over nothing but…

Anyway, Hiei appeared again and sat up in a tree. Sango sat beneath it and they felt less tense now than before… but there was no one and no reason why they fight…

While all this was happening, Yusuke and Kuwabara were called by Koenma therefore they couldn't make it to the fight...

TBC…


End file.
